Antimalarial Therapy
Malaria is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality worldwide. It accounts for more than one million deaths annually. Malaria caused by the parasite Plasmodium falciparum (hereinafter "Pf"), is the most deadly of four malarial parasites.
The Anopheles mosquito-borne Pf malaria has frustrated scientists for more than a century in the worldwide quest to control malaria. The problem is compounded by emergence of drug resistant strains and slow progress in developing an effective vaccine. Thus, more effective antimalarial agents are needed.
According to the World Health Organization malaria is a major disease, that is steadily spreading today. The WHO estimates that 270 million people now carry the parasite. In 103 countries people are currently at risk from malaria. This amounts to nearly half of the world's population.